Murder :The Red Serial Killer
by Kodiwolf321
Summary: a new detective named James Harper, must find a master mind serial killer in 127 hours along long side the little town of Nome Alaska's hero Balto. T for Blood and swearing
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Detective Harper's POV**

I fall to the cold ground not knowing why I stood in front of that bomb; I look to my right seeing my partner facing away from me. I don't even know if she's still alive, I think of my family as I lay there hopeless. I then start to turn my head to the left seeing the fire on the car that blew up. A man walks up to me with gun in his hand; he looks at me with smile "I've been waiting for this for a long time Detective Harper," said the man as blood came down his head.

**Balto's POV **

I watch the detective lay on the ground hopeless a man walks up to him with a gun in his hand. I start bark at him. But stuck inside the car can't do anything "I need to try to get out of here and help the detective," I said to myself. As the man gets closer to Detective I try to get myself out. I start to try to roll down the window with my paws, its starts to work.

When I got the window down half way down I jump out of the car and start running over to the detective, as I get closer I heard the man say "I've been waiting for this for a long time Detective Harper," the man points the gun at detective Harpers head. I start to bark at the man as loud as I can, the man then point's the gun at me. He smiles once he points the gun about to pull the trigger. I hear detective Harper scream "No!" as he screams I hear a a gunshot but nothing hit's me I feel nothing,

I stop myself from running and watch the man fall to ground. He's shot in head from far away; I look around seeing no one was around. I then look over to detective Harper then I run over to him.

**Detective Harper's POV**

As the man point's the gun at my head, I look over to my right seeing Balto inside the car. I feel like this is the end for me and my partner and also Balto's. Just as the man is about to blew me away for good I hear Balto's bark nearby, I see the man turns looking at Balto while pointing the gun at him. "No!" I scream out loud as the man point's the gun at Balto.

I then hear a gun go off, I think it's Balto going down but he stops himself from running over to me. I then look at the man about to shoot me or Balto, the man then falls to the cold ground. He was shot in the head from faraway, I didn't who shot him or cared I just fell back down now just closing my eyes and letting the dark fill around me.


	2. the call

Chapter 1: The call

**Detective Harper's POV**

My name is James's Harper I'm new in the NYPD I started about a month ago and already on a case with a partner named Alana Haney. The case that we're working on I the red case, a serial killer named Spencer bell has been in a killing spree for the last four years, "Ms. Haney I have that report for you," I said as I walk into her office. She looks at me with a smile.

"Thank you detective Harper," Alana said still with her smile, I smile back at her then I put the report on her desk and walk away to my desk. I sit there thinking; I look over to my right seeing the picture of my wife and son, their long gone now they die in a car crash, so I moved up to New York to start off brand new. After thinking of them Alana walks in my office "Harper we got crime by the ship yards," Alana said standing in my office doorway.

I look at her and nodded, she then walks away from my door away and walk over to the car garage. I grab my coat and gun and walk out with her. We're the first at the crime scene seeing only a warehouse in the ship yards. "Looks like we're on our own," Alana said as she stops the car. I look at the warehouse and sigh "Then let's get this over with," I said then opened the door of the car.

**Detective Haney POV**

As we get out of the car we walk over to the door of the ware house "Hold it," I said as we are right in front of the door. Detective Harper looks at me then nods. I opened the door pointing my gun inside detective Harper does the same. I then pull out my flash light and shining it around the room. It's a dark but with the flash light we can see better just a little bit.

I look to the left side of the door seeing a switch for the lights. I'm just about to turn on the lights when detective harper turns it on before me "I got this," he says then turns on the lights. When the lights came on all we see is a dead body in the middle of the room. I put my hand around my nose because of the dead body smell the body was making.

**Detective Harper POV**

As we see the body I look right the right of the room seeing a figure run pass a door way "Alana go call for some back up I think I saw someone," I said looking at her in the eye. She nods then goes back over to the car. I then run over to where I saw the figure, I pull my gun out and stand beside the door way, I take a breath then walk in the door way.

I find nothing in the next room that I go into but I keep on the lookout. I hear a sound in the next room I then walk over to the next room. In the next room I see a card; I pick up the card and start to read what was on the card. It read "behind you," I then drop the card and turn around quickly pointing my gun at whoever was behind me.

**Detective Haney POV**

I walk out of the warehouse and walk over to the car. I hop inside a radio for back up once I call for back up I hear a gun shot inside the ware house "Oh no," I said as I hear the gun go off. I get out of the car then started to run into the warehouse, as I walk through the front door I feel something hit me in the back of the head.

I fall to the ground on my back seeing nothing but the bright light above me. A figure stand's over me with a bat in his or hers had, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer so I close them and let the world fade away before me.

**Detective Harper POV**

As I turn around I see a man in the door way. "Spencer Bell your under arrest," I said as Spencer stands in the door way. Spencer smiles then he pulls out a note from his coat "This was the love letter your wife wrote before she died," Spencer said still having his smile. I point my gun down "what?" I said confused. Spencer chuckled then starts to read the note "To the one love, to the one who gave me my child and to the one who will always love me James Harper," Spencer read the note out loud then a phone next to me started to ring.

I look at the phone then look back at Spencer "You better get that," Spencer said I look at the phone then answered it "Hello?" I said through the phone "Is this the Harper residence?" said a man on the phone, its Spencer's voice. I look at Spencer he's still standing in the door way "Yes this is," A women then talks through the phone, it's my wife my eyes get wide "Are you driving right now Mrs. Harper?" Spencer said on the phone.

"Yes can I ask who's calling please?" my wife asked on the phone "Red light," Spencer said on the phone "what?" my wife asked then I heard a big crash I the background. I give Spencer a wide eyed look "You ran through a red light and I killed you with my boys and a phone call," Spencer's last line on the phone then he hangs up the phone. I slam the phone then I look at Spencer.

I point my gun at him and started to shoot at him, when I shot him it wasn't him it was a mirror in the door way I then feel something hit me in the back of my head. Once I fall to the ground on my back I see Spencer looking down on me "Looks like you know the truth now I killed your wife but as for your son he works for me now," Spencer said as he holds his bat in his hands.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he still looks down at me. Spencer sighs then smiles "You will know soon enough," Spencer said then hits me in the head. Hours go by, I wake up in the hospital with a head band "Where I'm I?" I said waking up from the darkness "Welcome back," said a voice next to me. I then look over to my left seeing a man in a suit "Who are you?" I asked the man smiles at me "I'm detective Cane and you my friend are in the hospital and we need to talk about your son and Spencer," Cane said looking at me.

**Alright guys hoped u liked the chapter and as for Balto he comes in the next chapter and well tell what you guys think.**


	3. Fire

**Chapter 2 Fire **

**Detective Harper's POV**

I look at detective Cane in shock; I sit up in pain "Detective Cane. My son died in a car crash with my wife," I explain Cane looks at me with a smile "That's what he wanted you to think," detective Cane said still with his smile. I look at him in the eye "Tell me everything you know," I said as I pull the covers off of me.

**Detective Cane's POV**

Once harper sits up and pulls the covers off of him, I pull a chair next to him and start telling him about his son "You're son was taken out of school early that day when you wife had her crash," I explain the reason his son was still alive and well "No I saw his body dead," Harper said I shake my head "You're son killed your wife," I said then I think of the day I saw see son get out of the truck that killed his wife.

**Flash back **

"Red light," Spencer said on the phone then a crash goes off in the background. Spencer hangs up the phone seeing the semi-truck hit the tiny little car. A kid gets out of the semi track age about sixteen; he has a gun in his hand, once the kid gets out of the truck he walks over to the tiny car and opens the door. He points the gun at a woman in the car all bloody with glass cuts on her arms.

The Kid then shoots the women in the car and then runs off away from the car. Cane then starts to run over to the car with the dead women in it. But the car is on fire and the blow up Cane is far away enough from the car so he wouldn't be blown away. As the car blows up Cane see's the kid with the gun run off in to an alley.

Cane then started to run after him but then he stopped once he got into the alley. The kid was nowhere to be found. When the fire men had arrived they pulled out the woman that was in the car. Her body was burned all over. "Sir," a fire man comes up behind detective Cane. "Yes," Cane said as he looks at him

The firemen shows Cane the wallet that survived the fire in the car. Cane takes the wallet and opens it up seeing the picture of the women and her name "Kate Harper," Cane said as he looks down on the wallet, "Sir," the fireman says Cane looks at him. "Yes?" Cane said looking at him "That kid was her son sir," the fireman says. Canes face froze.

**Detective Harper's POV**

"No, Jaxson would never do such a thing like that!" I shouted, I didn't believe It I know my son would never do something time "Here is the record of the school your son went to," Detective Cane said then he pulled out a file for me to look at. I look away from the file, thinking that's it's not true; but then I take a look at it.

It did show that Jaxson was taken out if school early by a man named spencer bell "That son of a bitch," I shouted then I put the file down "how are we going to take this guy," I said not looking at detective Cane "Well we found a dog in Alaska that can help you, he found a sled team while they were lost in a storm and in a pilot that crash landed as well," Cane explains, I look at him "And this dogs name is?" I asked Cane smiles "Balto," Cane said.

**Well guys I lied Balto will be in the next chapter and it's all about him, so tell me what do u guys think about Jaxson killing his own mother and what do you guys think about how Balto will react in this story? Well till next time **


	4. Airplanes

**Chapter 3 Airplanes**

**Balto's POV**

Three men knock on Rosy's front Jenna and I then start barking at the door. Rosy's mother then opens the door "Yes?" Her mother said as she opens the door. The three men look at her "Mam, good after noon, um your Family owns Balto I'm I right?" the man on the right said. I put my ears up as I hear my name "Yes what's the wrong?" Rosy's mother asked. The men looked at each other then they looked back at Rosys mother.

"We have a job for your dog mam," said the same man Rosys mother was in shock "A job for our dog?" Rosys mother said. I was in shock to hear that they had a job for me I wondered what it was, Jenna looked at me "what do you think it is?" she asked me, I looked at her "I don't know but I think we're going to find out" I answered, she smiled at me.

Rosys mother brought the men inside the house; they sat down in the living room. I walked in the living room and sat next to the chair that Rosy's mother was sitting at. Jenna stayed out of the living that way I could find out what my so called job was. "Mam your Dog has a job in New York to find a killer," other man of the crew said. "A killer?" I said in my head.

I look up at Rosys mother, her face froze "A killer in New York?" she asked, all three men nodded their heads "We need to take him as soon as we can mam," said the man that talked to her at the door. Rosys mother looked down at me. Then she looked back at the men "Alright you can take him," she said, I couldn't believe she really said yes for them to take me away.

The three men walked out the front door, Rosys mother and I followed them before we stopped at the door. She looked at me then patted me on the head "You better go get that bad man, you hear me?" Rosys mother said with a small smile. I smiled back at her knowing what she means. Before I left I said my good byes to Jenna and I told her to say my good bye to my kid's and then we were off.

We hopped into a black SUV with police lights as we hit the road, we didn't take the airport in the small town. So I knew that we taking an airport out of town, I lay my head down on the comfort of the back seat. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep. Hours go by I soon wake up feeling someone touch me. I open my eyes seeing that one of the men were walking me up/

They a leash on my caller and walk me out to a plane. The plane is a first class jet, once we got on they put me one chair. Still being tired I lay my head back down and try to go back to sleep. The plane ride was peace full; so I got to sleep through the whole thing. When I woke up I look out the window seeing New York before my eyes.

**Sorry for a so so short chapter but this chapter is just getting the idea of where Balto is…. So here it is lol **


	5. Jim's House

_**Chapter 4 Jim's house **_

**Detective Harper's POV**

Hours pass and I get out of the Hospital, I think about the file that Cane gave me. I start to think about why my own son would do something like that kill his own mother. The thought made me sick but there has to be something behind it all. I walk pass Alana's room before I move on I walk in her room. She is sleep so I write her a note before I leave her room.

"Dear Alana I'm so sorry that I got you into this so I'm going to make it up to you, I'm going to find the person that did this to you and put him in jail," My note read. As I leave her room I walk down stair into the main waiting rom. I sit down in the waiting room then Cane walks up to me "He's here," he says I nod then follow him out of the hospital.

**Balto's POV**

We get out of the plane and head to another SUV. The sun starts to set as we start to get on the road. I look out the window of the SUV seeing the big city around me. We then pull up to a hospital. I didn't know why we came here but I knew someone here must know everything that's going on. When we stopped, we got out of the SUV and we walked inside.

Me and the three men walk inside then we see two other men standing in the waiting room. "Is this him," The man on the right asked as he looked at me and the three men "Yes this is Balto," said the men who is holding my leash. I look at both of the new men they we have met, then the man on the right gets down to my level.

**Detective Harper's POV**

I get down To Balto's level then smile at him "Well looks like the hero has come to join me to get Spencer," I said looking at him I then pat him on the head, then stand up "Well then, thank you for bringing him here I will take him now," I said then I take the leash from the officer. The three officers then nodded then they walked off.

I then look down at Balto with a smile. "Alright let's get to work then," I said then walk out of the hospital with Balto by my side alone with Cane "What about Alana?" Cane asked me as we walk to his car "She needs to stay out of the job for now," I said as I open the car door and put Balto in the back seat. Once I got and closed the car door I looked at detective Cane. As I look at me we get a radio call "detective Cane," said a women on the radio.

Cane then grabs the radio and responds "detective Cane here," he said "We got a house on west side of New York reported with gun fire," the women said on the radio. Cane looked at me with a smile, "It's mine," Cane replied then he started the car. As we make our way to west side New York I look in the back seat making sure that Balto was alright, and he seemed to be.

"I think there something you might want to know About Spencer," I said then I pull out a cigarette and a lighter. I roll down the window so the smoke doesn't get in to Balto's face. Cane looks at me then looks back on the road "What about Spencer?" he asked I then light the cigarette then I start to smoke "He used to be my best friend," I said.

**Balto's POV **

"He used to be my best friend," said the man was smoking. I wanted to know more on why I was here of course I couldn't ask them that so that was no go, I also wanted to know who this Spencer guy is because of the way the man who was smoking said "Well looks like the hero has come to join me to get Spencer," It just made me kind of mad because I can't respond back to them.

**Detective Cane's POV**

"He used to be my best friend," was his words that caught my eye. "What since when?" I asked as Harper takes a puff of his cigarette, "Since two years ago, before he was a murder," Harper said I shake my head "How come you're telling me this now?" I asked taking a right turn. Harper look at me "Because right now I think it's the right time to tell," he said then takes another puff.

**Detective Harper's POV**

We drive up to the house I look at it "I know this house, it's my friend's Jim's house," I said then get out of the car. Balto then jumps out of the car as well "Does your friend own guns?" Cane asks then runs up to the door "I don't know," I answered then we hear a gunshot go off in the house. I try to open the front it only opens a small bit because it's blocked off by something "Jim are you in there!?" I shouted. No one answered but there were more gun shots than talking. I look at Cane and he nodded then we both head for the back along with Balto.

**Alright guys a longer chapter and things are starting to heat up once the next chapter comes into play there will be more secrets to uncover about Spencer and Jaxson and what do u guys think about the story so far? **


	6. Shoot to kill (Past Rebirth

**Chapters 5 shoot to kill (rebirth past) **

**Detective Harper's POV**

We then walk around to the back of the big house. I then stop I look at the basement window, Cane looks at me with his gun pointed down "What's the hold up?" he asks, I look at him "I'm going to take the basement you go for the back go," I explained. He nodded then went on. I then open the window of the basement and jump through Balto doe's the same.

Once we got in it was dark I thing take out my lighter and use it for a light. I look around seeing nothing but just boxes all around us. I then moved forward with the lighter and Balto, I then hit a door leading not upstairs but to another room. It was a meat locker, I open the locker getting a dead smell there was no meat in this locker but dead bodies

**Balto's POV**

As we walk into the locker we saw dead bodies my nose couldn't take I then look away from the locker. "is this what there trying to get me to do? Find dead bodies? "I asked himself as I walks away from the locker then I hear a sound coming from upstairs. I then run over to the Detective and warn him about what's going on.

**Detective Harper's POV**

As Balto comes up to and warns me about the noise coming upstairs. Then the door opens for the upstairs. I then put my lighter away and pull out my gun. We hide from whoever is coming down so they wouldn't see us. It's a guy that's walks down and he has a gun in his hand, he doesn't know were so I walk up behind him slowly.

I then grab him by the neck and hit a spot where he would go to sleep. After he went to sleep I took his gun away and tied him up, I then look for some I.D but couldn't find anything I then look up to the staircase with the light at the end of it. I and Balto started to go up the starts slowly so if anyone was up there they would know.

When we got up to the top of the staircase we looked around seeing no one, I then close the door behind us. I was then starting to think there was only one guy with a gun but I was wrong "There he is!" someone shouts along with gunshots going off. I duck down so did Balto, the gun shots were coming from the living room.

I started to shoot back and only hitting one guy. There was only two left so I moved around maybe I could even get behind them. I look over at Balto he's under a table the poor guy had probably never been in a gun fight. I moved up behind a guy then shooting him in the leg making him fall to the floor along with his friend I stood up and shot him in the shoulder then he fell to the ground.

As soon that was done I looked for Balto, he sat under the same table where I last left him I smiled at "It's alright boy you just stay here now," I told as if he could under me, but he did know what stay means. I then walked the staircase of the house when I got up there .There was foot prints leading to the main bedroom, this didn't look good to me so I then put my hand on the door knobbed and took a deep breath and opened the door.

When I opened the door I saw a kid standing at the window "Hey kid what are you doing here?" I asked the kid. Then he turns around, my eyes went wide "Jaxson?" I asked the kid smiled but it was dark smile. "Yes dad it's me Jaxson," Jaxson said still having his smile "What are you doing here? you need to come with me," I said then I took one step over to him "I wouldn't do that If I were you," Jaxson said.

I looked at him "What?" I asked then I heard some tied up with their mouth covered next to the bathroom door in the bedroom "Jim!" I shouted then I started to walk over to him "Too late!" Jaxson shouted then shot Jim's head "What the fuck!" I shouted in fright then I look at Jaxson "What's gotten into son?" I asked before he could answer Cane runs into the room "Shoot to kill shoot to kill," Cane shouted with Balto by his side.

I see all my life pass before my eyes seeing Jaxson grow up to be a teen a my past just a had a rebirth. Then all I hear is a gun shoot go off and Cane falling to the ground I was frozen standing there like a statue then a bag goes over my head and I see nothing and all I hear is yelp in pain and then I feel something it my head then I fade away from the real world.

**Man you guys most hate right now what do you thinks going to happen next? Lol Pm me what you guys think might happen and it might be add to the next chapter lol have a good night or day it depends on where you are at see ya! **


End file.
